


Driver's seat

by azziria



Series: Why don't you try me? [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's dreams are starting to cause him problems</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driver's seat

**Author's Note:**

> Another _Try me_ vignette, Danny's POV. Follows [Dream on](http://archiveofourown.org/works/156814), but can be read as a standalone. And yes, today's boring meeting was very, very boring... ;)

The car is starting to be a problem.

Of course, it’s not the car itself that’s the problem, it’s sitting in the car. Or, more precisely, sitting in the car with _Steve_. Because the Camaro isn’t exactly spacious, and Steve’s a big guy, and since Danny started having _those dreams_ about Steve he can’t ignore the fact that Steve is sitting right next to him, in the flesh. In the nicely-tanned, firmly-muscled and impressively-tattooed flesh at that, and none of these things are things that Danny feels he should be noticing, let alone appreciating, quite as much as he actually is.

The problem is just as bad whichever of them is driving. If Steve insists on taking the wheel (which, let’s face it, he does most of the time) then Danny has the choice of looking at Steve, which leads to him having all sorts of inappropriate and awkwardly-arousing thoughts about his partner, or pointedly ignoring him, which despite not being a detective Steve is bound to pick up on sometime pretty soon. It’s no better if Danny drives, because then Steve sprawls in the passenger seat with his ridiculously long legs folded so that his knee butts up against the gearshift, and Danny’s hand can’t help but brush against it every time he changes gear. Which, hello, awkward again.

The final contribution to the car problem is that, thanks to the dreams Danny’s been having (and yes, the latest one his subconscious had conjured up was a doozy), Danny has a pretty vivid idea of what it would feel like to be bent over the warm metal of the hood and fucked senseless while Steve holds him down with one big hand planted in the middle of his back and growls dirty, dirty things about how Danny is so tight and hot and such a slut for his cock. Which really, really doesn’t help matters one little bit.

So yeah, the car is starting to be a problem, and, short of requesting a transfer back to HPD, Danny hasn’t got the first clue what to do about it.


End file.
